NK Moose
NK Moose is a fan charcater. As his name suggests, he is from North Korea. Descrption He is a light brown moose wearing a military suit for most of the time. (He wears a coat and tie for special events, but wears a tunic suit similar to that of the Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin for most of the time.) He seems to be fond of Asia-themed furniture, as he keeps many of them in his house. His house is also decorated with Soviet propaganda posters to the point that they become wallpapers. As an officer, he is a four star general and is enemies with American forces, so this could explain why he hides when he sees Flippy. His voice his like Pop's but slighty lower pitched, and in a gibberish but very straight manner (As he is a Korean). If he is mad he sounds like the ranting Adolf Hitler . He was trained to be a soldier when he was very young and is now very skilled at being a soldier, as well as being a general. Despite having may memories of his dark past, he tries to forget about them. Although he is not as stupid as the other moose characters, he easily gets hot-tempered, which can cost him proper judgement, and that leads to his demise. He can be foolish also, as revealed in one RP that he takes a picture of another character doing something shameful, then posts it on social media, only to realize it is the government's account he was using. although he is a moose he is not dimwitted, but his efforts always end in an "epic fail." Backstory His real surname was Park, but his full name is not yet known. When he was 4 his mother, who had loved him to bits, was killed by the Japanese soldiers, leaving him to his abusive dad. At age of 12 his father, was in turn, killed by the Soviets, who mistook him for a Japanese official, since he was beating him when they arrived. He joined the army at the age 15. There he met his future rival, the Tiger General. He gradually rose through the ranks in the years leading to the Korean War (in the HTF universe, this happened 10 years before the events of Operation: Tiger Bomb). He turns out to be a good military commander; he was originally given orders to hold back the enemy from his post, but he able to chase them back and destoryed their headquarters. Fast forward another 10 years. The president died after eating a tainted celery, leaving him and the Tiger General to compete for power. He was defeated, but luckily he escaped with his brother (who would soon be Sang's father) to China. Several years later they made up their minds to defect. He arrived incognito in Happy Tree Town, USA. several months later after, his brother (a wolf) married and fathered Sang. Trivia *His full name might begin with the surname Park. *He is fond of cooking traditional recipes, so that when a someone picks on him, he threatens them into an ingredient for a dish according to his species (as in Jerky into that for a Gamjatang, a pork stew) *He frequently plays the Russian war song Katyusha on his gramophone. *He is one of the few war veterans who never flip out. *A reference to the Downfall Hitler parodies is how he speaks when hot-tempered, and how Nutty pranks him constantly. Also his poor anger management is based from Benson in Regular Show. *In RPs, he is shown operating a noodle shop. Rumors has it that the meat he used in his servings are from tree friends that recently died (or from those who dare picks on him). This can perhaps explain why he fires a pistol loaded with blank cartridges at The Scavenger to shoo it whenever he sees a corpse. *As of 6/28/2014, his cap is changed to resemble more of a real North Korean military hat. Also the ribbons were modified to look realistic. *He executes a salute (even lighting a candle, or placing a wreath, or both) whenever he sees somebody in the process of dying or about to die. *His characteristics are mostly modeled on the Downfall parody Hitler, Benson from Regular Show, and a little from Admiral-General Aladeen from The Dictator * He is afflicted with a mild stage of Parkinson's disease, which mostly affects his left hand, causing it to tremble uncontrollably, so he holds either a hand grip or a cigar to restrian the tremor.. However, the condition only surfaces when he sees violent deaths and much gore. He is also a trypophobic, which also triggers the above condition. * He also does actually speaks in broken Korean most of the time, though speaks the HTF language sometimes. Gallery * NK Moose full body.png|Full-body picture of him in a suit NK_Moose_alternate.png|Alternate clothing when he plays a minor appearance ChibiMaker NK Moose.jpg|NK Moose generated in Chibi Maker. Note the goof that the beret lacks the star emblem, and his coat lacks the medals and stuff NK Moose full body alternate.png|Full-body version of him wearing a tunic similar to what Joseph Stalin wears details.png|Details of NK Moose's uniform insignia. The badge of his admiral cap are shown. Also shown are his ribbons. The Soviet-style star is only used on his civilian headwear. NK Moose ww2 halloween costume.png|His Halloween costume, dressing up as the Nazi leader (minus the beard). This is quite ironic, since he is a communist. NK Moose--human version.png|NK Moose as a human.... Can remind you of The Interview Category:Foreign Characters Category:Deer and Moose Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Characters with no ears Category:Unnamed Characters